Arcoiris
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: El Gran Final... Ni siquiera es un color, pero fragmenta la luz como a un corazón roto.
1. Verde

**Disclaimer **No, Beyblade no me pertenece, ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano, por lo que veo. Simplemente tome prestados sus personajes, prometo devolverlos enteros y con todas sus funciones motrices... Espero.

Darkangel.- No, no es que no tenga nada mejor que hacer o que haya mandado mis demas trabajos al diablo... simplemente tenía abandonado este proyecto desde hacia mucho tiempo y me parecio buena idea utilizarlo como ejercicio para intentar recuperar mis ideas perdidas.

Así que sin más preambulo, disfruten.

**Arcoiris**

Primer Color: Verde  
**Monotonía**

Kenny se levanto y comenzó a alistarse para ir a la escuela.

Siguiendo una rutina perfecta, impecable, que llevaba años practicando; uno diría, toda su vida.

Se visto, primero la camisa, luego los pantalones, al final los zapatos; paso un cepillo por su cabello, ajustando después su lentes.

Toda una vida siguiendo la misma rutina incansablemente.

Y, en alguna parte, muy dentro de si mismo, sabía que lo que más ansiaba era escapar de esta realidad; una que no valía la pena, una para la cual él no valía la pena. Nadie lo necesitaba, no había nadie con quien pasar las noches interminables cuando no podía dormir, nadie que susurrara palabras reconfortantes cada vez que sentía que todo iba a desmoronarse. Nada que lo consolara cuando su mundo se hacia pedazos.

Pero tenía buen cuidado de no mencionar nada de esto a sus amigos; ellos, al menos, estaban allí de vez en cuando, si no otra cosa, tolerando su presencia.

Y eso era suficiente.

Por un momento todo estaba bien en su mundo.

Podía ser feliz con ello por un rato.

Pero solo eso, un instante, un parpadeo, el tiempo que tarda una ola en besar la arena de la playa antes de partir para siempre.

Acomodo su corbata y se encamino a la puerta de su habitación; sintiéndose vació y desesperado por algo que sabía que nunca llegaría; por aquello que sus brazos estirados jamás serian capaces de alcanzar. Pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese sentimiento como para prestarle atención.

Y todo, absolutamente todo, es igual.

. - . - .

Darkangel.- Si, he aquí el primer drabble.

¿Les gusto, lo odiaron?

La critica siempre es apreciada.

Y, como anuncio especial a los lesctores de Earthian Angels, me disculpo por el enorme atraso, el siguiente capitulo estara listo en una semana maximo¡lo prometo!

(Incluso si tengo que matar a la persona que supuestamente me estaba ayudando a escribir las peleas)

Ah, mi gato se quedo atrapado debajo de un muebl, tengo que irme... -.-U

-

¡¿Que demonios les esta pasando a mis acentos?!


	2. Amarillo

**Disclaimer **No, Beyblade no me pertenece, ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano, por lo que veo. Simplemente tome prestados sus personajes, prometo devolverlos enteros y con todas sus funciones motrices... Espero.

Darkangel.- Bueno aquí esta el segundo drabble, esta vez acerca de Rei; ¿que puedo decir? Estas cosas practicamente se escriben solas.

Muchas gracias a The Black Tales of Debano por sus comentarios; si, la verdad intente plasmar un poco de los deseos que cualquier persona siente cuando se ve a si misma atrapada en una rutina eterna, anhelando por algo más interesante... en fin.

Tambien gracias por la review a Quimera Dreams, los drabbles van a ser ocho en total, lo cual me da oportunidad de escribir uno por cada Bladebreaker y otros dos de personajes de diferentes equipos, espero que te sigan agradando.

Las reviews alegran mi día.

¡Si, incluso cuando mi Play Station esta descompuesto!

Segundo Color: Amarillo  
** Tristeza **

Ojos ambarinos se abrieron en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Casi en seguida volvieron a cerrarse, parpados morenos intentando mantener el dolor dentro de aquel cuerpo masculino, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan. Ataduras mortales, penas de la carne. El amor siempre deja una huella imborrable, ahora él lo comprendía.

Y Rei sintió frío. Era el frío que tenían en aquella alcoba sus mejillas y sus sienes... y sus manos adoradas, entre blancuras níveas de las mortuorias sabanas... Era el frío del sepulcro, era el hielo de la muerte... Era el frío de la nada.

Y en ese momento ojos ámbar dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas, contemplando a la joven de cabellos rosas que yacía tendida en la cama...

- Mariah...

Muerta. Su vida había terminado abruptamente. Tan joven... Tan amada...

A veces no se pueden evitar las muertes de inocentes.

Cerró los ojos con suavidad, respiró hondo, dejando la esencia de la muerte impregnada en su nariz, llenando sus pulmones y contaminando su aire, su vida...

Respiro la muerte.

Y la dejo ir, exhalando en silencio.

Los lazos se habían roto, ya no había nada que lo atara; se había escondido lo suficiente en esa aldea, refugio en el cual había pasado su niñez. Pero siempre había sabido que la muerte lo buscaba desesperada y, al ser él fuerte, se había vengado arrebatándole la vida a su alrededor, lo había castigado por su orgullo.

Soltó su cabello, dejando que flotara con ayuda del viento, salió de aquella cabaña que había osado llamar 'hogar' alguna vez y alzo la mirada al cielo nocturno.

- Creo que nunca sabré... que es la felicidad.

. - . - .

Creo que no me quedo tan bien como el anterior, pero lo intento.  
Ya saben, los comentarios siempre son apreciados.


	3. Naranja

**Disclaimer **  
No, Beyblade no me pertenece, ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano, por lo que veo. Simplemente tome prestados sus personajes, prometo devolverlos enteros y con todas sus funciones motrices... Espero.

Darkangel.- Bueno¡gracias por las reviews! Que bueno que les guste esta loca idea.

**Quimera Dreams  
**Pues lo curioso es que - en mi opinión - el de Kai es el más tirado al drama, si es bastante doloroso. Acabo de hacerlo un poco más doloroso a petición tuya. XD  
Y es que mi definición de Angst es: Personaje 1: Sufre, sufre, sufre. Personaje 2: Sufre un poco más.

**Nyamo Masefield Minamoto**  
A decir verdad, no me gusta emparejar a Rei... no le veo mucho futuro con los personajes femeninos de la serie, pero en fin; era la única pareja decente que se me vino a la mente en el momento. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Son muy apreciados.

**The Black Tales of Debano**  
Aunque tengo reputación de sádica, hay una perfectamente buena explicación para lo que escribo; no me agrada ver a los personajes sufrir; de hecho he llegado a llorar con las cosas que escribo -soy muy sentimental- pero creo que el dolor tiene algo de sublime, que no se puede apreciar de una persona en otras circunstancias.

... Ahora si soné muy sádica.

En cuanto a mi Play... sigue en proceso de recuperación. ñ.ñ

Tercer Color: Naranja.  
** Odio  
**  
Ira.

La ira consumía su alma lentamente... llevándolo al punto de quiebra.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, amenazándolo con llorar de simple rabia, estaba perdiendo el control; su sonrisa imborrable ahora es un simple recuerdo... lejano e inalcanzable. Un sentimiento ciego que amenazaba con consumir todo a su paso; el aciago presagio que precedía a las guerras, a los asesinatos pasionales, a un ataque furioso, demasiado rápido como para ser detenido; y después, cuando la bruma sedienta de sangre se dispersaba, quedaba solo el remordimiento.

Pero en esos momentos no se puede pensar, no hay tiempo para reflexionar tus actos; simplemente te dejas llevar. Y actúas.

Sus manos volaron al cuello del hombre que acababa de asesinar a su madre, unos ojos desenfocados y vidriosos que ni siquiera parpadearon cuando las uñas del muchacho se enterraron en su carne y apretaron con fuerza su cuello, cortando su respiración; pero por supuesto, se había inyectado demasiado y no tenía conciencia de lo que sucedía. Si le hubiesen preguntado, el nunca había clavado aquel burdo cuchillo de cocina en la garganta de la mujer.

Algo emitió un chasquido en su cuello y sus ojos rodaron hacía atrás, dejando ver las venas rojas que saltaban todavía en sus lóbulos; Max se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y aulló, de dolor, de furia. Por la perdida de su madre y por lo que acababa de hacer.

Hay veces en que cuando se ha sobrepasado una línea no se puede volver atrás.

Las luces neon de las calles eran sus únicas testigos, incapaces de ofrecer el más mínimo consuelo al tembloroso chico, mordió sus labio inferior hasta que la sangro broto deslizándose por su barbilla, hasta caer al suelo, junto al charco que se había formado con la sangre de Judy Tate.

- Al menos... – su voz era un suspiro aún más muerto que los dos cuerpos que lo acompañaban, - al menos ahora se odiar.

**. - . - .**

Creo que esto se esta saliendo un poco de control... .> Pero la verdad no se me ocurrió otra forma de enloquecer a Max de otra forma. ¡Lo siento!

Asi que ahora pregunto: siguiente drabble ¿muerte o no?


	4. Rojo

**Disclaimer **No, Beyblade no me pertenece, ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano, por lo que veo. Simplemente tome prestados sus personajes, prometo devolverlos enteros y con todas sus funciones motrices... Espero.

Darkangel.- Disculpas por el retraso de esta actualización, he aquí el siguiente drabble, y como la balanza se inclino hacia la muerte (imagen de su balanza con una calaverita de un lado y una carita feliz de otro) en este capitulo ¡alguien morirá!

**Quimera Dreams**  
¡Gracias por tu review y tus comentarios! Max tiene más que razones de sobra para asesinar a Judy, pero ese no fue el caso (afortunadamente). El drabble de Kai me dio material para torturarlo más que los demás, simplemente; no se porque. .>

**The Black Tales of Debano**  
No soporto a los psicólogos - con perdón de los mismos, es solo que no me agradan, - y en realidad tampoco soy muy afecta a los medicamentos de ninguna clase. Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente drabble, que espero que también te guste; en realidad este es último que escribí, lo hice todo en desorden. XD

**Nyamo Masefield Minamoto**  
¡Gracias por tu review y tus comentarios! Que bueno que te gusto, me costo trabajo decidir como lograr que Max odiara a alguien, así que tuve que recurrir a medidas extremas. Creo que lo sigo haciendo.

Cuarto Color: Rojo  
**Sangre  
**  
Sus puños se apretaron con furia contenida, sus uñas arañando su piel, enterrándose en ella hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Hillary.

Su boca se abrió lentamente, sentía sus pulmones a punto de estallar por la furia, su visión se tornaba oscura por momentos, y entonces dijo aquella palabra que lo resumía todo.

- Traidora...

Cándidos ojos castaños se volvieron hacia el, primero demostrando confusión, luego miedo y, mas importante aun, culpa.

Cualquiera que lo hubiese conocido, hubiese esperado que Tyson atacara en el momento mismo en que su furia era desatada, pero eso fue exactamente lo que no ocurrió; se había quedado quieto frente a su prometida, totalmente inmóvil con unos ojos helados fijos en ella. Quería memorizar cada rasgo, cada imperfección de ese rostro que había aprendido a amar, inmortalizar en su alma recién injuriada la expresión de terror que contemplaba.

En el lienzo de su mente, pinceles de agonía completaban, trazo a trazo, la exquisita figura; vio como Hillary temblaba, como un cervatillo acorralado, y se dio tiempo de tocar la profundidad de la herida que acababa de recibir, de saborear el dolor de una nueva traición.

Para ella, el contemplar sus ojos fue como observar una tormenta acercandose a la costa; restallaron los relmpagos y en un instante sublime el dolor la había capturado.

La pintura esta hecha.

Todo se había terminado.

Antes de que pudiesen detenerlo, Tyson había estrellado la cabeza de la que seria su futura esposa contra la ventana junto a la cual estaba sentada; el grito de horror de su acompañante resonó en todo el restaurante y encontró coro en muchas bocas.

El cristal roto, la sangre que manaba a borbotones de multiples heridas, el pánico que crecia por segundos...

En ese momento, fue extrañamente satisfactorio.

. - . - .

Deschavete a Tyson... ¡Muy mal! XD

¡Ah, y mi Play ya funciona! (En parte a eso se debe mi retraso, estuve jugando Dinasty Warriors.)


	5. Púrpura

**Disclaimer**  
No, Beyblade no me pertenece, ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano, por lo que veo. Simplemente tome prestados sus personajes, prometo devolverlos enteros y con todas sus funciones motrices... Espero.

Darkangel.- Una vez más agradezco las reviews y comentarios de:

**Quimera**  
Pues la idea principal era que ella lo hubiera engañado con alguien... pero no se me ocurrió con quien y deje ese espacio en blanco; pueden imaginarse a quien quiera. ñ.ñ

Uhm... no, todavía falta para el capitulo de Kai; y por una tontería, se me ocurrió ordenarlos por colores y el color de ese capitulo ni siquiera esta en el arco iris, así que lo deje casi para el ultimo.

**Nyamo Masefield Minamoto**  
Una computadora rota es peor que una consola... ¡Es horrible! Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que la muerte de Hillary haya traído algo bueno.

**The Black Tales of Debano**  
Pues a mi Hillary nunca me cayó ni bien ni mal... nada más estaba ahí de colada sin hacer nada de nada; excepto cuando se cae de un risco y casi se lleva a Hiwatari... Si, aunque no lo crean Kai me agrada. Solo un poco.

Mi Play sigue funcionando y yo sigo perdiendo tiempo... pero ya no tanto, por todo eso del nuevo año escolar. Ahora ni siquiera puedo oír el radio porque todo es Feliz Regreso a Clases y Venta de Útiles Escolares, y eso por supuesto es horrible -.- ...

Y absolutamente sin nada más que decir, comenzamos.

Quinto Color: Púrpura  
**Dolor**

Robert miro el espejo, que le devolvió una imagen que hizo que su corazón golpeara dolorosamente sus costillas.

Vendas.

Vendas.

Vendas por todo el que había sido su rostro.

Una temblorosa mano enfundada en un guante blanco se deslizo por su mejilla, sus ojos brillaron en dolor.

Dolor puro y llano.

Las estrellas cayeron del cielo, dejando tras de si un rastro de cristales, hielo y gases que atrapaban la luz y la multiplicaban; rasgando la oscuridad del cielo nocturno en destellos débiles de mil tonalidades azules, rosadas, naranjas y purpúreas...

Púrpura, como las quemaduras en carne viva en todo su cuerpo a media putrefacción; como la piel que caía a pedazos cada vez que se lavaba, como la mascara sanguinolenta de lo que había sido su cara.

_Había sido..._

Cada día, desde el incendio, había sido una tortura constante; cada movimiento era agonía, cada respiración suplicio, cada momento de su recién encontrado infierno personal lo desgastaban a un punto en el que los médicos privados de su familia se habían dado por vencidos; en otras palabras, decidieron dejarlo morir, solo y recluido en sus habitaciones tapizadas y decoradas como solo la nobleza se permitía hacerlo, contrastando con el cuerpo maltrecho que soportaba el horror de saber que todas las noches dormía en su lecho de muerte.

Vaya tumba más elegante.

Sus manos temblorosas cubrieron sus ojos, desprovistos de parpados e incapaces de derramar lágrimas; su voz fue un sonido resquebrajado que floto en la oscuridad del cuarto y se perdió para siempre.

- Nunca me imagine... que el dolor fuera así.

. - . - .

Darkangel.- Y eso que Robert me caía muy bien en la primera temporada... Creo que tiendo a ensañarme con mis personajes favoritos. Ah, y ya empieza la cuenta regresiva¡solo **_tres_** drabbles más y terminamos!


	6. Azul

**Disclaimer**  
No, Beyblade no me pertenece, ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano, por lo que veo. Simplemente tome prestados sus personajes, prometo devolverlos enteros y con todas sus funciones motrices... Espero.

Darkangel.- Soy una autora negligente, posponiendo el subir capítulos ya terminados nada más porque me compre un nuevo juego (Persona 3 D). Casi casi me arrepiento de haber mandado a reparar mi Play. Casi.

Pero pasemos a mejores noticias¡he aquí el antepenúltimo drabble! Y, también, agradecimiento de reviews.

**Quimera Dreams**  
Te agradezco los comentarios, no se de donde me vino la idea de quemar a Robert... pero una vez me queme con una plancha y dolió mucho así que imagino que un incendio debe ser absolutamente horrible. Espero que este capitulo también te guste, y la buena noticia: el siguiente drabble finalmente es el turno de Kai de caer en mis malévolas garras de escritora malévola.

**Nyamo Masefield Minamoto**  
Gracias por tu review y tus comentarios, espero que los demás drabbles sean de tu agrado.

Umm... me disculpo si las notas del capitulo están raras, pero hoy me pusieron anestesia y creo que el efecto secundario consistió en atontarme un poco. Perdón por eso.

Sexto Color: Azul  
**Lágrimas**

Miro con infinita melancolía el cristal por el que resbalaban las gotas de lluvia.

Las gotas de agua purificada...

Tan perfectas...

Tan maravillosas...

Sin pecados.

Sin arrepentimiento.

Todo lo contrario a el.

Alguien que no era completamente humano...

Alguien que había visto como jugaban a ser Dios con él, que había escuchado planes, que se había dejado manipular... Y que, finalmente, había permitido que le robaran poco a poco la humanidad que le quedaba a base de experimentos con su cuerpo.

¿Y todo por que?

Por alcanzar la perfección. Por lograr cumplir el ideal enfermizo que Bio Volt había puesto en su mente infantil. Se había dejado corromper y en aquella sustancia donde flotaba, donde había sentido aquellos cables robando su vida, sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos.

Era solo una vaga sombra de lo que había sido una vez...

Sin querer... comienzan a caer en silencio. Lágrimas traidoras.

Y se agitó, tembloroso; intentando renegar de su corazón, tratando de ignorar su humanidad, llorando por dejar de sufrir. Por dejar de fingir. Por dejar de sentir. Por renunciar a todo aquello que lo hacia ser él mismo. Y su boca fue formando las palabras, una lengua húmeda librando una terrible batalla contra dientes apretados en un ademán de represión; sin apenas sentirlo, escupió pedazos de su alma, licuada y disuelta en sonidos.

- Desearía no estar sintiendo esto... desearía ya no sentir nada...

¡Llorar es para los débiles!

- ... dejar de pensar...

Su voz cambio a un sollozo y a un gemido.

- ... morirme...

A veces las lágrimas escapan sin querer...

Lluvia silenciosa sobre mejillas blancas...

Dolor que escapa en forma de agua, intentando separarse de su dueño, trata de salir al mundo; donde se evapora sobre la piel marchita por la sal o se pierde en la tela de un pañuelo o de la camisa que cubre el hombro sobre el que lloramos.

Pero lo más triste de todo es llorar en soledad, donde esa tristeza falta de público escapa en gotas derramadas por iris de hielo, que se derriten por las imitaciones del mar, creando un charco en el cuello del aire, que es el único acompañante que queda cuando el resto del mundo te abandona. Su voz subió de tono hasta convertirse en una mezcla de grito y sollozo, y lamento la muerte de su alma.

. - . - .

Darkangel.- (hace su baile de 'autora feliz') ¡Dos drabbles más, dos drabbles más! X3

Ya se, ya se; este capitulo lo más probable es que sea un fiasco, pero, creanlo o no, este drabble lo escribe hace -casi- tres años.

... Si, realmente soy la encarnación de uno de los pecados capitales¿pero qué se le hace?


	7. Negro

**Disclaimer**  
No, Beyblade no me pertenece, ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano, por lo que veo. Simplemente tome prestados sus personajes, prometo devolverlos enteros y con todas sus funciones motrices... Espero.

Darkangel.- ¡Agradeciendo las reviews de...!

**- Quimera  
- Nyamo Masefield Minamoto**

¿No puse quién era? . U Oops, ese es completamente mi culpa, no me fije para nada... mmh, que curioso.

Bueno, como aclaración: Si, el pasado drabble esta en el punto de vista de Yuriy (Tala) Ivanov, me disculpo por causar confusión, la verdad ni me di cuenta de que no puse su nombre.

Pasando a lo que nos atañe, he aquí el penultimo capitulo, que por cierto no tienen nada que ver con un arcoiris pero ustedes pretendan que sí.

Séptimo Color: Negro.  
** Luto **

Está muriendo.

Los recuerdos desfilan por su mente sin ningún orden; algunos, matizados con el dulce perfume de los tulipanes, la única flor que puede sobrevivir en el clima frío de Rusia; otros más, con el aroma del pasto que crecía en el parque donde le dieron el primer beso importante para él. Muchos más recuerdos son solo sombras de dolor que gotean sangre y lágrimas.

Lo último que recordaba era una tormenta; las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su ventana, a través de sus ojos privados de luz daban la impresión de diamantes resbalando y cayendo. Caer. Como él.

La traición estaba en su sangre.

En el reflejo se podrían haber confundido con lágrimas¿tal vez de arrepentimiento? Pero eso era una tontería; llorar no servia de nada, no lo había hecho desde que su familia se perdió para siempre y él quedo bajo el cuidado de Voltaire.

Kai sabía que la apatía era peor que el odio. El odio podía motivar. El odio lo había convertido en lo que ahora era; no podía matar, pero podía odiar.  
El desear la muerte de otro era la una forma de vida que conocía.

Viajo a un lugar donde los sueños se pagaban con sangre.

Y ciegamente recorrió ese camino, dejando atrás todo aquello por lo que había llegado a sentir afecto. Porque era demasiado tarde para volverse atrás.

Estaba en su mejor momento, listo para enfrentarse al mundo...  
Y entonces probó su mortalidad, y el sabor fue amargo.

Aquellos que se eleven constantemente corren el riesgo de estrellarse, de caer en cualquier momento.

Pues, como todos los seres humanos, tenía una debilidad.

Muchas veces había intentado alejarse de esta, de apartar a aquella persona que le robaba las fuerzas y plagaba su mente, pero siempre fracasaba; incluso al final de sus días, recluido entre las paredes de un cuarto que lo veía morir lentamente y en continentes separados, encontró la manera de desbocar aquel agonizante corazón. Y tan solo porque no le odiaba. No, era a quien había estado más cerca de amar, y eso era peligroso.

Ambos eran inteligentes. Él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuando ser estupido.  
Sabían que era mejor no pensar en lo que vendría pasado el momento. Allí solo les aguardaba dolor.

Los copos de nieve los atraparon en una jaula de un instante eterno.

La vida siguió su curso; pretendieron que las cosas no cambiarían. Dejaron de pensar en el futuro, sueños infantiles que se desvanecen; y en el pasado, pesadillas infantiles que desaparecen.

Para ellos, nada había cambiado.

Alrededor de ellos, todo cambiaba.

Las cosas se desmoronan, y los sueños se vuelven de nuevo pesadillas.

Él volvió a Rusia, a aquella mansión siniestra que no podía llamarse hogar y en donde solo cabía esperar que se destruyera a sí mismo; de dolor, de tristeza, de odio, rencor y las pesadillas de memorias convertidas en fantasmas que lo acechaban listos a envolverlo con sus cadenas. Y por eso dejo a la única persona que realmente había traído luz para apartarlo, aunque fuese por instantes, de sus tinieblas.

En muchos sentidos, es estupido; un inútil, horrible desperdicio de vida.

Ambos sabían que estaba condenado desde el principio. Al final, él sonrió apenas y decidió que en realidad no se arrepiente; y sabe que de estar presente, la causa de aquella agridulce agonía, le hubiese dicho que siempre ha vivido sin arrepentimientos. Y morirá sin ellos, también.

Los dos sabían como iba a terminar y ambos lo escogieron de todas formas.

Y bajo la mascara de la lluvia, tal vez... tal vez lloraba por las cosas pasadas, perdidas, acabadas.

Sabe que es imposible, pero siente y ve como introducen su cuerpo carcomido y desgastado al pequeño ataúd. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, quisiera contenerlas, puesto que siempre las ha considerado símbolo de debilidad, pero no puede hacerlo. Sin embargo, mientras las paladas de tierra comienzan a ocultar el ataúd, se le ocurrió que en realidad no estaba llorando. Tal vez fue su alma que se le escapaba del cuerpo a gotas que nadie podría ver jamás.

Y todo es oscuridad y desolación.

. - . - .

Tch. Incluso me pase de palabras (689), y es que Kai es tan... no se... torturable. En caso de que se lo pregunten, este capitulo esta un poco basado en otro de mis fics: Y te amo igual; por si sienten curiosidad.

Son libres de escogerle pareja a Hiwatari ya que hay varios prospectos a elegir.

¡Proximamente el último drabble!

Espero hayan disfrutado su lectura.


	8. Prisma

**Disclaimer **No, Beyblade no me pertenece, ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano, por lo que veo. Simplemente tome prestados sus personajes, prometo devolverlos enteros y con todas sus funciones motrices... Espero.

Darkangel.- Bueno, primero que nada por leer este fic, de verdad me complace terminar un proyecto que tenia abandonado desde hace tanto tiempo y me alegra que sirviera siquiera para distraerlos un rato. Segundo, agradezco las reviews dejadas en el anterior capitulo: **Nyamo Masefield Minamoto**, gracias por tus comentarios y no creo que te estes volviendo mala, ha de ser porque en el fondo todos sabemos que Kai merecía sufrir _un poquito _por todo lo que ha hecho; **Quimera Dreams,** me alegra saber que fuera de tu agrado y que después de todo no resultara tan confuso como pensé que seria, definitivamente veo tu punto de vista acerca de Kai; **Kaily Lowkly**¡que bueno que te gustaron los drabbles! Al principio había creido que nadie leería esto y es absolutamente genial que tanta gente decidiera leer esto y dejar reviews, y por supuesto puedes usar cualquier frase que te guste; y Sky D, me fascina que estemos de acuerdo en ese punto, y es que yo de por si tengo la costumbre de torturar a todos los personajes que me caen bien.

Prisma  
**Epilogo **

Aun no lo creo.

Me niego a creerlo.

¡Es imposible!

No puedo creer que solo quede yo.

Todos se han ido.

El olor a tierra muerta se mezcla con el de la lluvia que cae copiosamente, lavando los pecados y las emociones... llevándose los recuerdos y la _tristeza_. Ese olor inunda mis sentidos, mareándome.

Tierra muerta.

Una sonrisa se abre paso a través de la hiel; una sonrisa falsa, desabrida, sin rastro de alegría o humor... solo quedo el cinismo.

Claro, el cementerio, la tierra es de los muertos.

Ellos están muertos.

Todos.

Pero, al fin y al cabo¿qué me importa? Es una estupidez creer, siquiera por un momento, que me preocupo por ellos, que me pregunto que habrá sido de ellos; y cuando la gente me mira con compasión y lastima por haberme quedado atrás, quiero reír, porque, la verdad, no me importa.

¿Y que si las _lágrimas_ se deslizan sin control por mis mejillas?

¿Y qué si sollozo y tiemblo, dejándome caer frente a sus tumbas, de rodillas; como si mi vida hubiese girando en torno a ellos y ahora me sienta sin rumbo ni futuro?

¿Y qué si les grito a los cielos mi rabia, mi _odio_ y mi rencor por arrebatarme lo más importante, lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida?

Porque ellos rompieron la _monotonía _de mi rutina, con la cacofonía de su amistad. Pero¿de que estoy hablando?

Ellos no me importan.

Yo no lloró hasta dormir, no entierro las uñas en las palmas de mis manos hasta que la _sangre_ tibia aminora un _dolor_ que va más allá de lo físico; no me despierto a mitad de la noche, temblando, con el terror aferrándose a mi carne, por culpa de las constantes pesadillas que me atormentan.

No...

Yo... yo no me vestí de negro para los funerales, no guarde _luto_ por ellos, no lamento sus perdidas; no estoy aquí, frente a sus tumbas para recriminarles que me hayan dejado atrás... ni para suplicar que me lleven con ellos.

Yo no...

. - . - .

Darkangel.- ¡Ha sido un gran viaje, gracias por estar aquí! _Those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true!_ _Those poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need!_ (Canción de The Jonas Brothers)

- FIN -

Verde - _Monotonía_. Kenny (257 palabras)

Amarillo - _Tristeza_. Rei (274)

Naranja - _Odio_. Max (321)

Rojo - _Sangre_. Tyson (291)

Púrpura - _Dolor_. Robert (262)

Azul - _Lagrimas_. Tala (390)

Negro - _Luto_. Kai (689)

Prisma - _Epilogo_. (340)


End file.
